


Dance with the Devil

by neverminetohold



Series: KakaNaru Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubi's anger threatened to swallow him whole...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Devil

"Shit!"  
  
Kakashi cursed and used his body to shield Naruto from another blast. Blonde hair whipped his face as a blade of concentrated chakra cut clean through the boulder they had crouched behind.  
  
The sky darkened. Chunks of grass and earth exploded into the air and a shower of rock shrapnel and dust rained down on Kakashi's flak jacket with a dull patter.  
  
He didn't feel the cuts opening on his cheeks or the blood that ran down his temple to seep into his mask. He couldn't, not with the Kyuubi's chakra singeing his nerves where he touched Naruto.  
  
Madara's dark laugh of triumph was the only sound not drowning in raging lightning and thunder. Whatever he had done to Naruto's seal had knocked the jinchuuriki unconscious and sent the demon fox's aura out of control.  
  
"Hatake-san, retreat! We will buy you time!"  
  
Kakashi caught a glimpse of white porcelain masks and fluttering coats as a squad of ANBU's ran past him to engage the enemy. He grimaced, knowing they wouldn't last long, and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders.  
  
Instantly the red chakra coated his hands and dissolved his gloves; it burned like acid. Wisps of smoke rose into the air. Kakashi gritted his teeth and dragged Naruto away, cursing the fact that he was in no condition to carry him.  
  
"Nee, Naruto, now would be the perfect time to wake up."  
  
XXX  
  
Naruto fought against the red currents of Kurama's rage that threatened to swallow not only him but the whole of his mindscape. Even as he struggled he felt the darkness tear and push at him from all sides.  
  
"Damn it, you stupid fox! Calm the hell down!"  
  
He couldn't help but scream as another wave of pure hatred crashed through him and dragged him under. Somewhere beyond this realm Naruto could feel his body shudder and gasp and a hand touch his cheek. Its fingers felt cool, the calluses familiar, yet the smell was sickly sweet; like burning flesh.  
  
With a jolt Naruto fought his way back to the surface; coughing and sputtering as if the negative energy was a sea to drown in.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
No answer - wait! - there, Naruto could hear a faint growl.  
  
"Listen, damn you! Madara won't control you, not this time, I won't let him! You and me, we're a team now, right? So get a grip! Let's go back and punch this asshole into next week!"  
  
The aura's pressure lessened, making it easier to breathe. A red eye opened in the darkness, its razor sharp focus coming to rest on Naruto.  
  
“Kid.”  
  
Naruto righted himself, his feet finding steady ground as his mindscape slowly regained its original form; he could see the seal, whole and firmly in place.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
XXX  
  
"Naruto." Kakashi kept calling him, his voice husky with overuse. “Naruto.”  
  
Having waited for it he still startled as blue eyes snapped open. Kakashi let himself slump to the muddy ground with a sigh of relief, using the motion to casually hide his bloody hands in his pockets.  
  
“Finally!” He glanced down at his wayward student. "You really took your time."  
  
Naruto grinned sheepishly. “Sorry I'm late, sensei.”  
  
Naruto flipped back up on his feet and turned to the east, where flaring chakra aura's marked the ongoing battle. The stench of copper was heavy in the air, making his eyes flash red in controlled anger.  
  
“I'm ready for another round.”  
  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the theme prompt “dancing with the devil.”


End file.
